


Better Than 3 Day Old Pizza

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Better Than 3 Day Old Pizza

Walking into your house, you slammed the door. It had been one thing after another. You started your way back into town after a hunt, just to get a call from Dean. He needed you to meet him on the way. You got to where you were supposed to meet him, and he wasn’t there. After half an hour, you called him, just for him to tell you he didn’t need to after all.

Once you had hung up with him, you went to leave and got a flat tire. While changing that, it started to rain. Normally that wouldn’t bother you, but it made the grim from your hunt feel even worse. After many swears, you got the tire changed. Your clothes were sticking to you, and you just wanted to scream. Traffic was a bitch, your stomach was growling, all you wanted was a hot shower and food.

You peeled off your shoes, not wanting to track more in than you had to. Letting out a sigh, you moved through your house, not bothering to turn on the lights. You’d lived there long enough to know it that well. Making it to the bathroom, you peeled off layer by layer, dropping your clothes into your hamper. Another thing you would have to do soon. Laundry.

Fifteen minutes later, you stepped out of the shower. It was a nice night, so you opted to air dry for a bit. It wasn’t like you had to risk company, or anyone seeing in your windows. Your house was on the outskirts of town, and your curtains were generally closed.

Stepping into the kitchen, you flipped on the light and debated what you wanted to eat. You’d been gone for a few days, so you figured the left over pizza would still be good to eat. Knowing it was simple, and easy, you pulled the box out of the fridge. As you went to close it, movement caught your eye. You looked to where you saw it, and nothing was there. Assuming that you were just tired, you resumed putting your pizza on a plate. Tossing it in the microwave, you sighed.

“Well. I didn’t expect such a view.” You jumped, spinning around. There stood Lucifer, smirking. “Not that I’m _complaining_.”

Glaring, you shook your head. “I’m not in the mood, _Lucifer_.” You snapped. Normally you really didn’t mind him hanging around. Once you got past the whole devil thing, he was actually someone you enjoyed talking to. You’d stayed up late a few times debating morality, and in the end you found out a lot of your beliefs overlapped. He’d pop in to give you a heads up on hunts now and then, and had watched your house on more than one occassion. If you were gone more than a week, you knew he’d end up heading over there. Of course, he couldn’t be bothered to check the mail, get rid of bad leftovers, or anything like that. He’d just make sure that no demons were checking it out, or it hadn’t been broken into. You thought he just wanted an excuse to have some peace and quiet.

He cocked his eyebrow at you. “ _Someone’s_ in need of some cheering up.” He mused.

“Just. Leave me alone.” You sighed, moving past him to get dressed. “All I want is some comfortable pajamas, my pizza, and a warm bed.”

Of course he wouldn’t give up. “Come _onnnnn_. I’ve been bored.” He whined. “We could watch those silly human movies you like so much.” Which would lead to him making comments through the whole movie. Rolling your eyes, you slammed your bedroom door in his face. He narrowed his eyes at the door, not pleased with being shut out.

You hadn’t heard anything from Lucifer for some time, so you guessed that it was safe to finally get your pizza. Opening your door, you were covered in balloons. All in your favotire color. That was a new one. Pushing past the tape that had been holding them up, you walked through the hall, just waiting for something else to pop up. What you hadn’t expected was your kitchen, and dining room, being covered in flowers, teddy bears, and candy. There was even a knew pistol. You couldn’t help but smile. “Lucifer, you better be the one to clean these up when they die!” You yelled. You knew he was somewhere in your house. However, there was no way you could see past the flowers.

“Bring your butt in here.” He replied from the living room. “I have something better than three day old pizza.”

The man was persistant, that was for sure. Shuffling into the living room, you were taken by surprise. Again. There, spread out on your coffee table, was all your favorite food- cheese wontons, spring rolls, pizza, cheeseburger sliders, french fries, and that’s just what you could actually see. “There is no way that I can eat all that food. In a _week_.” You teased, sitting down.

He shrugged. “What you don’t eat I’ll pop into the garbage or something.”

“Pop it to the homeless shelter.” No need to let it go to waste.

“Fine. Whatever.” Lucifer half sulked, sitting back on the couch and grabbing the remote. Hitting the power button, you glanced up. He had put in your favorite movie- Dogma. Grabbing a plate, you put a couple wontons and spring rolls on it before curling up next to him. His arm wrapped around you.

After a few minutes, you smiled up at him. “Thanks.” It was all that needed to be said.

“You’re my favorite form of human entertainment. No way I could let you be all bitchy, now could I?” He teased.

Rolling your eyes, you chuckled. “And there he is.The snarky devil I know. I’m surprised you aren’t at a strip joint or something.” You’d asked him about it once. He simply told you he didn’t see the point.  Didn’t mean you didn’t tease him about it now and then.

“Maybe later.”


End file.
